Demon's birthright, Angel's bleak night
by Kassy1023
Summary: Hawkmoth has an interesting visit on the night of the Volpina incident.


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any aspect of Miraculous. All credit goes Thomas Astruc and his team. Also, there is a somewhat useful Author's Note below ;)

The gold locket is cold in my hands. I haven't taken it out since that first day. Nooroo would never understand, though I almost feel bad about taking advantage of the little deity. But I would sacrifice anything to get Camille back. Even blood.

SLAM*

"Dameon, what the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

Oh goody, little Gabriel is here. I walk up to him with open arms.

"Ah, Gabey, so nice of you to visit. Sadly, the show just ended. But my dear nephew in the starring role as damsel in distress was almost tearjerking. Ladybug was _so_ ready to give up her miraculous. A shame that **mangy** black cat got in the way." I sneer.

"Do you have _any_ idea what you've put me through, what you've done to Paris?"

"I'm simply trying to get back what is mine. A few pedestrians are worth the cause."

"What is _yours_?" He breathed. "She wasn't yours and hasn't been for years! And those so called 'pedestrians' are innocent people trying to live their lives with the pain they have already, let alone what you've put them through seeing their loved ones turned into monsters."

Oh great, now he's acting all self righteous.

"Well I wouldn't have been doing this if you hadn't stolen Camille from me in the FIRST PLACE!"

"She _chose_ me, you need to get over that."

"I **_can't_** when you took away my world. As a matter of fact, you've always stolen from me little brother." I spat. "It started with toys, then mom and dad's favor. Then you stole my talent, my designs, and even my very essence! THAT, is the ONLY reason Cammy went to you. You had waited until I went away for school knowing our relationship wasn't that strong. You used your miraculous to woo her into falling for you, even getting her to join you as the peacock. Then when I was stuck in Spain and you were the _only_ person I thought I could depend on, you took advantage of my identity. Good **_Lord_** , what man has so little confidence that he has to pose as his brother and ruin any chance I had with her **JUST TO GET A WOMAN'S ATTENTION**?!"

For once the little brat was silent. Alas, it couldn't last long.

"I'm not sorry for loving her as well. I'm sorry that I ruined you, and I'm sorry that she's gone, but that gives you NO RIGHT to endanger ME or my SON, he's the only thing I have left of her!"

" ** _Ha_** , that's remarkable. Really, it is. You claim to love him yet you locked him up in that cage for so long, with only a spoiled little _tart_ to call his friend."

"I was **trying** to _protect_ him."

"From _what_? Honestly Gabriel, you should stick with fashion, comedy isn't your strong suit."

"I don't see how any of this humorous."

"Really now? You always were a bit dim. You thought locking Adrien up would protect him? It would make the boy weak, then when he's on his own, he'll be running for Daddy to make it better."

"It-it seemed like a good idea at the time." he stammered. "We've both seen how cruel the world can be. The only difference is that _I_ tried to protect it. Until YOU stole the miraculous from me!" He began charging at me. "I should should rip it right off your- ** _GAH_**!" Sadly, he got in the way of my staff. He then fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"You know Gabe, you should _really_ learn your place." I said swinging my staff. I bent down to look him in the eye. "You see, the eldest is supposed to have the birthright, all the best things, and usually almost as much as a parent's authority. Granted you're only a few days younger, but my case still stands. Do you remember Cain and Abel?" He shook his head. "Well you see, Cain tended to the fields and Abel the sheep. When the time came to bring an offering before God, Cain offered his fruit of the ground and Abel brought the first born of his flock and the fat of it. The Lord found Abel's offering much more favorable. Because of this, Cain grew so jealous that he took his brother out to the fields and killed him. Abel's blood cried out to the Lord from the ground. So God made it so whenever Cain tilled it, no crops would yield. He was then forced to be a fugitive and a wanderer."

"And _what_ , pray tell," the twerp coughed, "does the bible have to do with us?"

I shook my head. Always the simpleton that one.

"You see, _dear_ brother, our situation is not that different. Because of you, _I_ lost everyone's favor. You offer up your _perfect_ little son for the world to see. But don't think I'll be casted out so easily, oh no." I leaned in closer. "Test me again, and your firstborn lamb will be slain for all to see. But this time," I chuckle. "there'll be _no_ special effects. Ta ta!"

I detransform and Nooroo fearfully hides in my suit pocket. Gabriel is left writhing on the floor like the pathetic little _wretch_ he is.

A/N: Okay, so I still have the next chapter of I'm Sorry to work on, but this just came to me. I have an idea that if Gabriel isn't Hawkmoth, someone close to him, Mrs. Agreste, or both, would probably be. I think it would sorta makes sense because A. Gabriel almost died because of an akuma, Hawkmoth even said it was risky. And what good father who kept his son away from the world for safety endangers him after freedom is granted? B. Why would he continue to let Lila have her powers if she attempted killing his son as bait? Even though it was an illusion, that would still be pretty terrifying for a parent to watch. C. Those designs for the akumas, disgraceful (unless that's Thomas Astruc's idea of built up irony). (I also saw a sneak peak that seems legit, check out Youtube if you like ;).) For those of you who also read the bible, I reread verses from my version and paraphrased it so it seemed simpler; Cain and Abel seemed fitting for this story. To be clear, Dameon and Gabriel are delayed identical twins. I also chose the name Dameon for a reason ;). See ya peeps!


End file.
